SHINE LIKE A DIAMOND
by iluv1d541
Summary: Hi this is my first story so go easy on me! This is mainly about Coira (Cain and Moira) and Cain's daughter who came to look for him. Showing the troubles of having another Dingle around! Next chapter will be uploaded soon!
1. Chapter 1

SHINE LIKE A DIAMOND

This is a COIRA story! This is my first story so don't be too harsh. Set as it is in Emmerdale now except Chas and Debbie has made up because Cameron left Chas.

Moira's POV

I looked over my shoulder to see if my boyfriend/lover/partner Cain was awake. As usual he was and he was watching me. I leant over and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Morning",I said quietly. In response I got another kiss. I quickly broke it and muttered, "Got things to do and people to see".

"Am I one of those people?" He asked cockily.

" If you're lucky", I replied and got out of bed.

Chas' POV

I stood there manning the bar thinking, thinking about the past and the future. Why had Cameron left me? Will he come back? Where is he?

My chain of thought was broken by Moira saying " Hello. Earth to Chas!"

"Oh sorry I was just thinking"

" I could see that. Anyway here's your meat order and the bill" Moira gestured almost dropping everything she was holding.

"What are you doing?" I laughed

"Im a bit off this morning",she said," that was embarrassing".

"I've done worse, I'm afraid!"

"See ya!"

"Bye!"

THIRD PERSON

A taxicab pulled over outside the Woolpack. A pair of combat boots stepped out, and there stood a girl, around Belle's age, maybe younger. She lifted a suitcase and a handbag out and looked at the village of Emmerdale. She confidently paid the driver, and walked towards the Woolpack's doors.

She strode over to the bar and said to Chas " I'm looking for a Dingle, Cain Dingle".


	2. Chapter 2

SHINE LIKE A DIAMOND CH2

Chas' POV

"And you are?"

"I'd like to know who you are first", she replied.

"OK, I'm Chastity Spencer, Chas for short. I'm Cain's half sister."

She nodded in response and said "I'm Diamond Daniels."

" What do you need Cain for? "

"He's my father"...

I spat out the orange juice that was in my mouth.

"Did you just say he's your father?"

"Yep. "

"So I'm an aunt again. Yay!"

"Are we just gonna stand here talking about him as well as stating the flippin' obvious or are we gonna go and find him?"

"Got your dad's attitude," Chas muttered.

"Does he live near here?"

"Yeah, he lives up at Butler's farm with his girlfriend".

"Is she nice?"

"Nicer than nice, in fact you just missed her!"

"Let's go then!"

"But my shift..."

Chas was cut off by Diamond, having

already left.

"Diane can u cover its an emergency?"

"Fine", Diane replied.

Diamond's POV

"Wait up, kid! Stop!" Chas shouted to me.

Chas caught up and said, panting, "He might be at work."

Then she approached a garage and looked inside, then yelled " Debs, is Cain there?"

"No he's refusing to come to work after what happened with Belle." 'Debs' came out to see Chas.

"Who's the girl?"

"This is your half sisterDiamond " Chas explained, "And Diamond this is your half sister Deborah."

"Call me Debbie, everyone does", Debbie said. She looked upset. "Family call me Debs, well they did."

"What happened?"

"Tell ya some other time I'm busy now. Bye."

Chas and I got into her car and she drove us to a farm.

We got out and she led me towards a door, she knocked and a woman wearing a checked blouse and jeans answered. "Hey Chas, didn't expect to see you here. And who is this?" She asked pointing at me.

" All in good time Moira, is Cain in?"

"Yes, come in," Moira said.

"Cain!" She yelled and a man came down the stairs.

Cain's POV

I heard Moira yell my name and I came downstairs to see her, my sister and a young girl with light brown hair wearing a checked hoodie and zebra print leggings standing in the living room.

"I think you would be better sitting down,"Chas began.

I sat on the sofa with Moira beside me. Chas and the girl remained standing.

"Cain, this is Diamond Daniels." Chas started.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"She's-," Chas started.

"I'm your daughter," Diamond cut in.

Moira's POV

I sat and watched the scene unfold in front of me. Cain shouted," What?!"

"I think you heard me," Diamond quipped, " Do a DNA test if you want."

Chas sat down on the couch beside me to watch because Cain was now in a heated argument with his new 'daughter'.

" who's your mother?"

"Kylie Daniels."

"Ahh- When were you born?"

"31st October 1998."

I almost burst out laughing because Cain was trying to work out if it was all legit.

"Ok then why are you here?" He asked her.

"To get away, from my mum mainly, to get away from everything I suppose. I haven't exactly had the best childhood imaginable, so my aunt Steph tried to find my birth father and well here I am. To cut a long story short."

"Wow, got her father's temper then," Chas whispered to me.

"Do you remember her?"

"Vaguely- tall, blonde, sluttish, large brea..."

I cut him off there with a look.

"Yet you can't remember when I asked you to the washing!" I proclaimed.

"Sorry," he said coming over to kiss me. I dodged his lips and replied,

"Inadequate apology accepted."

"So now what happens?" Diamond butted in," Because right now I'm here without anywhere to stay about a few hundred miles from my house".

"You can stay here," I offered her. " I have Holly's old bedroom empty."

"Thanks, and I think I need to meet the family soon!"

"Ok Dingle family meeting tomorrow afternoon!" Cain declared.

(A/N I finally finished this chapter!

Plz review I want to know what you guys think!)


	3. Chapter 3

SHINE LIKE A DIAMOND CH3

(A/N plzzzz review it would make happy ?reviews and I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in so long I really hate when your fav story isn't updated and a totally apologise. Apparently summer is supposed to be a relaxing break but it isn't, any way on to the story and I swear I will update more often, cross my heart!)

Disclaimer: unfortunately I do own Emmerdale. It is property of ITV

Diamond's POV

I woke up this morning in the room Moira had put me in. It was apparently her daughter's but she had moved to London over a year ago when her dad John died. Moira has three kids Holly, Hannah and Adam. Adam still lives here but I haven't met him yet. Yep, get out of my head Michael Buble. Any way today I get to meet the Dingles but I know Chas and Debbie so like how many could there be? Chas told me about Jack and Sarah and Debbie's breakdown. I learnt that Cain is 'the bad boy' and has done some bad things in his time but he has settled. I now know about everything important. I haven't told them all of my story but I should wait before I start, for some trust to build.

I got up and wandered to the kitchen to find a dude about twenty sitting eating toast.

"Who the hell are you?!"he screams at me.

"Oh, hi you must be Adam."

"Yes I know my own name I want to know who you are?'!"

Cain and Moira came in aroused by our shouting.

"OK, Adam this is Cain's daughter Diamond. She ran away from home, so she is staying here for the time being..."Moira began.

"And Diamond this is Adam, and as we explained last night, he is Moira's son,"Cain finished.

"Ok so now I live with two Dingles.

Am I lucky or what?" Adam said, with a voice full of sarcasm.

"Behave, will ya!" Moira said sternly, yet jokingly. "Anyway you to have to go to hospital for the DNA test today. And don't try to get out of it!"

she said before we could open our mouths.

"Ok," Cain replied pulling Moira in for a kiss. "You know, that's not until eleven and its only nine now so we could..."

"Yeah we could," she smiled and kissed him back. Adam leaned over to me and whispered, "Don't look and you won't be sick."

Moira hit him playfully on the back of the head and I couldn't help but laugh as Adam pretended it hurt. I walked out of the kitchen to 'my' bedroom. I looked around the room and picked up my suitcase and flung it down on the bed. I glanced out the window at the beautiful Yorkshire countryside. A farm isn't my ideal paradise but it has to be better than the place where I used to live. See, I was born in Leeds, but soon my mother decided to drag me off to London. She wanted the high life, going out clubbing every night, coming home drunk as hell and not giving two shits about to impact on anyone else. Two words. Total. Slut. And one of her boyfriends got her hooked on some weird drugs. My aunt Emma moved to London to help my mum with her addiction and look after me. It didn't really help though because Mum was out of control, many a time I remember sitting with Auntie Em and getting a phone call from either the hospital or the police.

I don't think she wanted kids, she was just caught out after a one night stand when she was nineteen. Sad part is Emma really wanted kids. She is four years older than my mum, and was ready and happily married but there was something wrong with her ovaries or something that stopped her from having any. Her marriage broke down and it killed her to see me suffering too. She tried to do a runner with me one time. She was caught before she could leave the country. Now I am in Emmerdale, the only way for me two get away from London, but her in the process. She couldn't look after me for much longer and didn't want me going into care after she... umm... Well I need to get dressed.

I ripped open my suitcase with such force I broke the zip. I picked out a black and red checked dress with a white top and black leggings. Threw all this on with my black pumps. I shoved my phone into my pocket and ran downstairs. I flopped down on the couch and started reading my phone

(19 unread messages)

MOST RECENT

Mum : where r u?

Mum : I'm not joking!

Mum : seriously Di text back?

Mum : stop playing games come home now!

Emma: did you get there? How is it? Are they nice? Sorry I'm curious!

Michael: Did u do a runner? Just heard from Cassie

Cassie: Omg where r u Di plz txt I need 2 kno ur ok?! :-(

Michael: she doesn't kno ya kno

Cassie: plzzz Di c'mon tell me where u are?! #worried

Emma: u there Di call I need to know ur ok u probly are but call we need to chat

(10 other unread messages)

I look up and sigh. Cassie is my best friend and all but I can't text her. She would tell my mum. Cassie is too flipping nice.

Michael is my on/off boyfriend in like, secret. No one knows except us. I think we're off now so the evil bastard would probably tell them all how weak little Diamond ran away. I would smack him so hard for that.

I'm surprised mum even noticed I was gone.

I was about to text Emma back when Cain came out of his and Moira's bedroom, closely followed by a giggling Moira.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, I suppose," I responded.

"C'mon then." He turned and gave Moira a quick peck on the lips and led me out to his car.

"Cool car," was all I managed to say as I got in and plugged my headphones into my phone. I flicked through the songs until I found 'S&M' by Rihanna . It's now or never I think the car starts up and as the song begins.

( A/N:Ok people a dark bit in the middle there.

What's wrong with Emma?

Is Diamond actually Cain's daughter?

What does Adam think?

Again I apologise for the lateness of this update!

Next chapter : Dinner at the Dingles!

And thank u soo much for the good reviews!

Read ya later!)


End file.
